


Until the End

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Hope, Loss, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause if your love was all I had in this life<br/>Well that would be enough until the end of time<br/>So rest your weary heart and relax your mind<br/>'Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time<br/>   - Justin Timberlake, "Until the End of Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me like a freight train at the beginning of the week and it would not let up. No matter how hard I tried to run from the anguish of writing it, the story compelled me to do it. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I wept while I wrote it. Viva La Ichabbie!

They both knew this day was coming. They had known it since they had stumbled upon that damned Syrian prophecy months ago. The date and time of his last breath had been foretold. _For no man may live beyond what God has decreed to be his time._ Ichabod’s fate was sealed and with it, the fate of Abbie’s heart. It was inevitable.

A simple piece of tattered parchment propelled Abbie to do the one thing she’d never allowed herself to do before. It made her move beyond her fears. It made her embrace the unknown. It made Abbie listen to the frantic chanting of her own heart and reach tenaciously for the one person she knew would be gone forever within a mere matter of weeks.

They had been circling each other for so long that their union felt natural. There was no hesitation, no awkward pauses. It wasn’t sweet and coy. It was raw and unfiltered. It was a tangle of tongues and lips and limbs. It was as if this too, was inevitable.

Abbie didn’t think about the what-ifs or the could-have-beens. Ichabod didn’t fight against the marching drum of time. Instead they basked in the glow of each other. They took love and comfort in the maddening symphony that their slick bodies created. Each sigh was an adagio, each bellow a crescendo.

Still, to Abbie, no sound was more musical than that of the steady beating of Ichabod’s heart. Each night, Abbie would lay with her ear to his chest, listening to the tell tale _thump-thump_ of its beat .Each night, she’d whisper _I love you_ and make promises they both knew would never be kept. It was their routine until that last night.

No words were spoken. What could they say that hadn’t already been said? Ichabod had held her and kissed her. He left his mark on every inch of flesh until Abbie was sure he was branded on her forever more. They lay together after, cradled in each other’s arms, tears falling silently from their eyes. There wasn’t enough time!

Abbie didn’t dare to look at the clock. She simply laid her head on his chest, whispering _I love you_ over, and over and over again. She listened to the steady beating of his heart as she poured hers out to him, until his heart beat no more. She clung to him, pulling him closer and willing him to come back to her even though she knew he never would.

Weeks flashed by in a blur of black and grey. There was nothing; no color and no music. Even the pulsing of her own heart was drowned out by the oppressive weight of nothingness that threatened to suffocate her. Wave after crashing wave of tuneless existence washed over every single day since she’d lost Ichabod.

Abbie thought she’d never been the same. Every day was a soundless, gaping void until one day it wasn’t. That one day Abbie felt different. It took just one day for color to seep back into her life. Just as quickly as her whole world had been shattered, it was put back together. All it took, was the tell tale _thump-thump_ that hit her ears as the wand slid over her belly. Ichabod may never come back to her, but he would live on as would she through what their love had wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein.


End file.
